


The Doctor Goes to University

by onceandfuturetimelord (onceandfuturejedi)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfuturejedi/pseuds/onceandfuturetimelord
Summary: The 11th Doctor and companions Amy and Rory land on a typical American college campus in the middle of winter. But all is not as it seems, and the students are being stalked by mysterious disappearances and freak storms. Is there malicious intent behind these strange happenings? Or is it all just one big misunderstanding...*takes place in Season 5 between the episodes Amy's Choice and The Hungry Earth.





	The Doctor Goes to University

The Doctor Goes to University

Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor, Amy and Rory companions

Setting: Earth, 2017, University

_Opening Sequence: View pans over a university campus, busy with people milling about. Speeds up to a time lapse, the sun rising and setting multiple times over a wide space, probably a quad area, ending with it covered in snow._

MARJORIE (v.o.): You go to university to learn a lot of things. How to play nice with others, how to study, how to survive in the real world. There are things you don’t plan to learn when you go, but sometimes you learn them anyways…

_Evening: Scene zooms in to follow behind a girl with long and straight brown hair, in a heavy blue overcoat, boots, a big scarf and knit hat, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She is walking down the sidewalk alongside the snow-covered quad we saw above, hands in pocket, breath misting as she moves. She approaches one of the buildings and enters, and we fly up and look back towards a dorm hall, the name “ATHERTON” written in tarnished brass letters over a front door looking into a snow-filled courtyard. Thick icicles hang off the eaves of the building; it’s quite obviously the middle of a very cold winter._

MARJORIE (v.o cont’s): Because sometimes, things just get dropped in your lap and you’re expected to deal with them. You learn to handle it, to adapt to the weird, the wonderful. And sometimes, you learn that the universe is much, much bigger than you could ever dream. _Blackout._

_Basement of dorm: We see the same girl from before, in a loose blue and red patterned blouse and cream-colored cardigan, her hair in a low ponytail. This is Marjorie Adams. She has an empty laundry basket balanced on her hip, and she is walking down a hallway. The hall is dimly lit, with alarmingly green walls and an uneven linoleum floor. There is no one around. She walks casually, obviously accustomed to this chore. She exits left and we follow her into a laundry room, where we see her opening the door to a dryer stacked on top of another. A closed door with a light on behind it is on the far side of the room, separated from her by two rows of laundry machines and a pillar with a faded instructions poster tacked on it. The wall to her left is covered by a row of dryers stacked two high, above her head. In the right most corner there is a table and an old vending machine and a cracked sink. The whole place gives an air of age and lots of use. There are several other dryers and laundry machines running and making noise in the background, but there is still no one in sight. You get the feeling it’s most likely late in the evening. Marjorie is pulling clothes out of the dryer, folding them and placing them in the basket, humming slightly to herself. Suddenly, there is a clang, louder than the background noise of the other machines running, and then two more. Marjorie stops and looks around, concerned when she sees no obvious source of the noise. She turns back to the dryer, when there is a rapid succession of about 5 or 6 clanging and clattering noises._

MARJORIE: Hello? A _nother clank, and we pinpoint the source of the noise as Marjorie does, seemingly from behind the row of dryers of the end furthest from her. She leans back from the dryer, craning to look behind the row, but sees nothing. There is silence for a few moments, and Marjorie returns to folding clothes, a little faster this time. Another series of clangs and thuds, these accompanied by a sudden short hiss. Marjorie drops the shirt she’s holding and looks towards the end of the row, more than a little alarmed now._

MARJORIE: Who’s there? Hello? _The hisses are more prominent now, and one more clank makes her jump._ Look, that’s not funny. Stop it now, come out. _She takes a few steps away from her basket, towards the source of the noise, which has stopped._ Hey! Is anyone back there? _There is quiet, and Marjorie shakes her head, pushing loose hair away from her face, returning to the dryer and continuing to pull out clothes. She doesn’t bother folding things now, however, just pulls them out and drops them in the basket quickly; she’s obviously unnerved. She’s nearly finished when the clanging begins again, this time picking up speed and volume, accompanied by hisses. It almost sounds as though there is some sort of creature behind the dryers, moving around clumsily on the far side of the row of dryers, out of sight. Marjorie throws the last sweater into her basket and slams the door to the dryer closed. The noises stop abruptly. She looks towards where they were coming from_.

MARJORIE: H-hello? _She is answered by a sibilant hiss and a loud scraping noise like claws against metal, and she doesn’t wait, but grabs the basket and half-walks half-sprints out of the laundry room, down the hallway, and through a set of exit doors into a stairwell out of sight. We follow her exit from the stairwell, down a dorm hallway, and into a room, where she closes the door fast and leans against it, closing her eyes and panting slightly. She shakes her head, then sets her laundry basket down and stands looking out the window at the night, her back to us._

 _We return to the basement laundry room, still unoccupied. We hear the familiar clanging, accompanied by hisses and more metal-on-claw scratching noises. The camera moves in slowly, towards the noises, and we suddenly see a tail whip back and forth out from behind the dryer,_ _and the scene goes to black._

_Daytime. We’re back at the quad, in an unoccupied corner between two buildings. Snow stills covers everything in a thick blanket of white. The sound of the TARDIS materializing fills the air, and the familiar blue police box appears. After a moment, Amy steps out, wide-eyed. Her excitement quickly turns to ironic exasperation._

AMY: Doctor, this doesn’t look like the City Hall of New Oscillion.

DOCTOR: _(Poking his head out behind her)_ Well that’s because it—oh.

RORY: _(Also poking his head out, breath misting)_ This looks like Earth. In winter.

AMY: That’s because it is Earth. Look—it’s a university. _(She points to a pair of students walking by, both sporting University logo hats)_. They’re students!

RORY: _(Leaving the TARDIS and rubbing his hands together)_ Doctor, if we’re going to explore I’m going to need a thicker coat. It’s freezing here! Amy, here— _(he pulls a red scarf from around his neck and wraps it around Amy’s neck)._

AMY: _With a smile at Rory, acknowledging his mothering_. Thanks. But Doctor, we aren’t going to stay here are we?

DOCTOR: No, no…I must’ve just put in the coordinates wrong, not to worry. Be able to fix it in a jiff— _(he pauses)_.

RORY: ( _To Amy, a whisper_ ) Here we go.

DOCTOR: There’s something not quite right here. _(Brightly)_ On second thought, let’s have a look around, shall we? I’ve never been to university. Let alone one in—where are we— _(he turns and looks at a monitor at the top of the TARDIS console)_ America!

RORY: America?

AMY: University’s not much fun, Doctor; I went and it really— _(she breaks off as the Doctor pushes past her, intent on exploring.)_ Never mind. Come on Rory.

RORY: One second. _(He re-enters the TARDIS. Amy taps her foot impatiently as she waits, watching the Doctor wandering across the quad. He stops to examine something on a bench, then continues.)_

AMY: Rory! Hurry up! You know how he is, he’s not waiting!

RORY: _(Appearing, wearing a parka a carrying a navy one for Amy)._ Sorry. I can’t believe how cold it is! _Amy throws on the coat, smiling again, then the two set off, following the Doctor. As they pass the bench where the Doctor paused, Amy looks down. A newspaper has been left on the bench, headline blaring: FIFTH STUDENT MISSING IN FOUR WEEKS SINCE DEEP FREEZE. She taps Rory on the shoulder, and they share a look._

RORY: _(Worriedly_ ) Missing university students? _They continue on, but suddenly you realize that the air seems unusually tense; there is very little chatter, and students move in nervous clumps, glancing around. Something seems to be making them all very afraid. Catching the feeling of it, Amy and Rory hurry into the building at the far side of the quad, heads down._

_The two finally catch up with the Doctor, who has somehow acquired a beanie with the university logo on it and a lanyard. It seems to fit him, even if it clashes horribly with his bow tie. He appears to be in earnest conversation with a young woman in glasses that make her eyes appear to be much larger than normal; a sloppily constructed poster board behind her reads “ALIENS AMONG US: WHERE ARE OUR MISSING STUDENTS? Amy and Rory exchange another look, this one more amused._

CONSPIRACY STUDENT: You see, we’re not alone here! Those students, the ones who have all gone missing, the university police says it’s nothing to worry about, but to be on alert—they just seem to think they’ve been trapped by the snow, but WE know the truth. It’s aliens. Aliens have infiltrated campus, and those five students were just the first of their victims! If we wait too long we’ll be doomed! We have to do something!

AMY: And we’re glad someone so—passionate—is on the job. Come on Doctor, we’ve got other—things—to attend to…

DOCTOR: Thank you for your time.

CONSPIRACY STUDENT: If we wait it’ll be too late! _(She turns away and starts haranguing passing students)_.

RORY: Is it actually aliens, Doctor?

DOCTOR: I don’t know. Might be nothing—the police seem to think they’re just trapped somewhere because of the snow—they got a massive snowfall a few weeks ago, and apparently more just keeps coming.

AMY: Yeah, but it’s winter. Shouldn’t that be happening? Snow is pretty normal.

DOCTOR: Snow, yes. _He leans forward, looking out the big picture window at the front of the building._ But freak lightning storms, I somehow doubt…

 _Thunder crashes, and suddenly a massive burst of snow falls, completely obscuring the view outside the window with white._ _Lightning flashes, cutting through the snowstorm. Amy unconsciously clutches Rory’s arm, eyes wide. All around them, students cower, but they don’t look surprised; this has been happening more and more frequently. The Doctor stands, staring intently at the mostly obscured sky above. He has his “thinking” face on; you can tell his brain is whirring, trying to figure out the source of the storm. As he leans against the glass, palms pressed against the window, there is a commotion behind them. Intent, the Doctor doesn’t turn, but Rory does._

AMY: But Doctor, how are we going to figure out what’s causing a freak storm out here? Shouldn’t we go back to the TARDIS?

RORY: _Watching the students._ Doctor… _His face is concerned; there is a growing number of students at the top of the staircase they came up, near the table where the conspiracy theory girl was. Loud wailing is coming from the middle of the group._

CARLY: Gone! I couldn’t believe it! She was there one second—and the next—gone! I don’t understand! She’s gone!

DOCTOR: _Flipping around at Rory’s comment and the shouting that commences_. Or we just ask. Ask first, then maybe TARDIS. Right! _He strides over in his usual gangly style, arriving just after a pair of uniformed campus police officers. He whips out the psychic paper, spinning in a circle and showing the group._ I’m the Doctor, here to help. Now, what’s your name?

_He crouches next to the girl who was wailing before, who has been given a chair and is sitting, hunched over, shaking and crying._

CARLY: …Carly.

DOCTOR: Carly. That’s a nice name, Carly…now, Carly, can you tell me exactly what happened?

CARLY: I—I was walking with Emily, my roommate, we were just going for dinner, nothing weird or anything, and—and—I slipped when the storm hit so suddenly, so she stopped to help me up and then—and then— _here she whimpers, her eyes growing huge_ —then there was this light around her, and she screamed, and then she was gone! Just gone, like—like—I don’t know, I’ve never heard of anything like it! _She covers her face in her hand, sobbing again. There are whispers all around, students edging away. The student conspiracy theorist pushes through, eyes looking even bigger behind her glasses._

CONSPIRACY STUDENT: I told you! Aliens! It’s the only explanation! This must be what happened to all the others who have gone missing—they’ve been taken just like her!!

DOCTOR: Now, now, no need to jump to conclusions…excuse me, officer, would you mind taking Miss Carly to someone who will help her calm down? She’s had a bit of a shock obviously... _the officer nods, and helps Carly up. They leave. The students are still milling around, looking shocked._ Right! Now, everybody, if you could just line up and tell…my assistant here everything about the missing students, that would be tremendously helpful.

AMY: Um, Doctor? Why do want them to talk to me? And why are they telling us anything?

DOCTOR: Because, Amy, Rory has wandered away and I’m going to go find him before he disappears too.

AMY: What— _flipping around frantically_ —Rory! Doctor—

DOCTOR: No worries, no worries, I’ll find him. Just listen to them for me? You know what to look for, Amy, just listen.

AMY: _A beat. She’s choosing to trust him again. She’s just heard a story of a girl disappearing in broad daylight, and now Rory is missing._ Okay. Alright everyone! _She turns to the group of students, who have been watching the exchange._ If you have something you think the Doctor and I should know, please come over here…Yep, over here.

 _She waves over the surprisingly large group of students who come rushing over, and disappears in the crowd. The Doctor watches for a few seconds, the turns and, with another glance out the window, which is frosty but clear; the storm has abated. You can tell he has suspicions, but isn’t sure. He whips out the screwdriver and buzzes it around the room, listening_.

DOCTOR: Right, now, Rory, where did you wander off to?

_Scene change: We see Rory, coat unzipped to reveal his striped jumper, walking cautiously down a set of basement stairs. We’re not sure what it is he’s following—he looks unsure as to what he is following. He reaches the bottom, finding a long hallway with a series of doors and intersections. Old office furniture is piled up against the walls. This is obviously not a part of the university that is used often. Rory takes a few steps into the hallway, when suddenly there is a clang. Rory stops._

RORY: Hello? Is anyone down here? _Nothing. Muttering to himself._ Maybe just pipes. _He begins to walk down the hallway, his face showing that he is obviously a bundle of nerves, but still willing to explore a little. The noise starts up again; clanging and hissing and scraping, as though something big was moving around down the hallway. Animal-like grunts follow. Rory stares as a tail whips around, sticking out from around the corner of an intersection. It lashes back and forth; a big, reddish, scale-covered tail with a club-shaped growth on the end that appears to be made of diamond-like stone. The grunting and growling continues. The creature obviously hasn’t noticed Rory yet._

RORY: _Screwing up his courage; he’s seen the Doctor do this plenty of times._ Hello there, you—er—big beastie! What are you? Um—hi! _There’s a roar, and the tail disappears. Rory takes a step back; he may have made a mistake. The roaring increases, accompanied by the sound of claws scraping and movement. Rory backpedals more as the shadow of the creature grows in the hall._ Sorry! I—uh—I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just wanted to ask— _Before Rory can finish his sentence, he is grabbed from behind and yanked down into a crouch behind some filing cabinets, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth._

MARJORIE: ( _In a tense whisper.)_ Are you crazy?

RORY: ( _Voice muffled because of her hand.)_ No, I just—

MARJORIE: Shhh.

_The hallway has fallen silent. She leans forward, hesitantly, then jerks back, eyes wide. Rory looks at her, about to ask her what she saw, but is silenced by a shake of her head and an ominous growl. The sound of claws scraping draws Rory to lean forward and peek around the corner of the cabinets. The shadow of a monstrous creature is projected on the wall of the hallway._

_A leg, scaled and a matching red color to the tail we saw earlier, steps into the T-juncture, followed by another, then a scraping noise. Another few thunderous steps and scrapes—as if something is being dragged—brings the full creature into view. Its head is pointed, lizard-like, but has oddly-shaped horns protruding from its lower jaw. The diamond-like protrusions seen on the tail begin behind an impressive and almost translucent cowl at the back of its head, then continue on, growing in irregular clumps across the rest of its body. The source of claws scraping and dragging comes in fact from the fact that the creature is limping and dragging its hind foot, the large claws scraping. It is not as large as you might have expected; it is only likely a head taller than Rory, if it were standing on its hind legs. The creature takes another step, swinging its head. It appears to be looking for Rory; it turns to look down the hallway where he and Marjorie are and we’re granted a terrifying view of the mouthful of jagged teeth it sports as it opens its mouth and roars. Rory jerks back, and in doing so, lands a heel square on Marjorie’s fingers. She squeaks in pain, and the creature’s roar increases suddenly then stops. It is dead silent; Marjorie stares at Rory, both of them hardly daring to breath. A clang from the end of the hallway elicits another, shorter roar from the beast._

DOCTOR: Rory? Did you come this way? What were you thinking? If Amy finds out, she’ll kill us both, and that will just be messy. Roooryyy… _Rory turns to look down the hallway, stricken. The creature roars again. There is a thud and a scrape; it has decided to follow the sound the noise. Marjorie grips Rory’s arm with her good hand._ Rory, it’s not safe—oh! It’s you? But what are you doing? Roar. No, no—well if that’s how you want it— _the sonic buzzes, and the lights in the hallway stop flickering and grow painfully bright. There is another roar (this one much more pained), and Rory and Marjorie shield their eyes. The floor shakes as the roars recede, then eventually cease, following an electrical snap. Rory is the first to uncurl._

RORY: Doctor, I’m here. What was that?

DOCTOR: _Giddy._ Rory! I’ve found you! I told Amy I would. _Spotting Marjorie, who is standing now but looking in the direction that the creature fled._ And a friend! Rory… _the Doctor shoots him a very judgmental expression, and Rory groans and rolls his eyes. Addressing Marjorie:_ Hello! I’m the Doctor.

MARJORIE: You scared it away! How did you do that? I’ve been following them for a while now and I haven’t seen anything that made the move like that.

DOCTOR: Oh yes. Well, the Diotrix are used to an environment with hot temperatures and low light, so if you brighten the light beyond what they’re comfortable with, well, they just run away.

RORY: They just run away? That thing?

DOCTOR: That…or they attack. But they rarely do that. And that one was injured, so it especially wasn’t going to do that. I think.

MARJORIE: It’s been injured since I first saw it; I think it was hurt when it got here, but it hasn’t gotten any better, even though that thing has been growing.

RORY: _Echoing._ Growing?

MARJORIE: Yes. It wasn't nearly so big the first time I saw it, it could hide behind a washing machine. 

RORY: A-sorry. A washing machine?

DOCTOR:  _Looking at Marjorie curiously._ You've been watching them for weeks? Why didn't you call the police? 

MARJORIE:  _Uncomfortably. She's not entirely sure herself._ I don't know, I just...it didn't seem like the right thing to do. 

RORY: Is that what's been causing the disappearances, Doctor? And the freak storms? The...Diotrix? 

DOCTOR:  _Whirling to face back towards the end of the hallway where he'd come from._ Well! It's possible. But the real question, Rory, is... _glancing back over his shoulder._ Why are the Diotrix here at all?

_The scene flips to Amy, seated on a bench in the lobby where the Doctor left her. Her chin is resting in her hand, and she's playing with the end of the scarf Rory brought her, obviously lost in thought. She glances up everytime a student passes her, expectantly, then back down at the scarf when it proves not to be Rory and the Doctor._

RORY: Amy!  _He appears around the corner, and Amy looks up, a smile lighting her face. It quickly turns to one of anger, and she slaps his arm as he runs up to her, obviously about to give her a hug._ Ow!

AMY: Rory Williams, you know better than to wander off! Even if this IS just Earth! What if you'd disappeared, huh? 

RORY: Sorry, sorry. I just...I don't know, wanted a look around?  _Amy rolls her eyes, but gives him a little hug anyways._

DOCTOR:  _Appearing from around the same corner, with Marjorie in tow. She pulls out a phone and glances at it, then pockets it and watches._ Amy! See, I told you I'd find Rory. Now. What did you learn from the students?

AMY: Not much of interest. Mostly... _she flips open a notebook with the school logo on the front-obviously she picked up a souvenir as well._ Mostly conspiracy theories about the school's new tower being used to contact aliens, courtesy of Alien Girl, and that each of the disappearances coincided with a freak storm. One girl said that there were actually seven disappearances, and that the other two were janitors that the school's journal didn't pick up because they weren't students. One student said his physics professor reported having...nightmares? Yeah, don't know what that's about. And all of them said this was the coldest winter they'd ever seen, but that none of their friends outside are having the same weather issues. Also, the wifi's been acting up. 

MARJORIE: Yeah the wifi's been weird ever since the storms started, but honestly we just thought it was because of all the storms, not...anything else.

AMY:  _Spotting Marjorie for the first time._ Doctor? Who's this?

DOCTOR:  _Waving Marjorie forwards._ This is- _he stops and frowns._

MARJORIE: Marjorie. Adams. I'm a junior here. I...well, I saw the monsters. And then I ran into your friend here, and now I'd like to know what's going on.

DOCTOR: Well, you see then, Amy? This is Marjorie Adams. She saw the monsters-which, by the way, are not monsters at all, but an ancient species known as the Diotrix. But I suggest- _he lowered his voice and glanced around._ That we talk somewhere quieter, where we won't be overheard. Don't want to be frightening anyone, now...

_Change of scene. We're now inside an alien ship, and unfamilar and cavernous space full of hissing pipes and ship consoles and strange, dimly glowing growths on the walls. The whole place is bathed in a dim red light. We hear a sad roar, then a crash, and a pipe bursts free of its clamps on one wall, thrown wildly from side to side by a burst of air. Immediately the red glow takes on a cooler hue, changing to be more purple, then more blue. White steam begins to pour from the end of the pipe. We see one of the Diotrix, much smaller than the one seen in the tunnels previously and obviously more agile than the other, moving on its hindlegs, rumble in quickly, and replace the pipe in its fitting, squeezing it in and wedging it and obviously having a difficult time getting it to stay. Once it does, it returns to all fours, then moves to a readout screen on a console in the center of the room. It roars angrily at what it sees, although the room has returned to a more reddish-colored light. The Diotrix roars again and leaves, and we get a look at the screen. It reads some lines of alien text, then blinks in what obviously is a "COLD, DANGER" symbol._

_Change of scene again. We see the Doctor and Rory sitting across from Amy and Marjorie at a small table for four...in what obviously is a library. They are in between two shelves full of books, with a wide window behind them, giving a full view of the quad and the huge drifts of snow all around. The four are huddled in, talking intensely._

AMY: _Adressing Marjorie._ And you said you'd been following it for weeks? 

MARJORIE: Yes. I first heard it moving around in the basement of my dorm a few weeks ago-before the storms starting hitting. I was doing my laundry-the machines are down in the basement of our building-and I heard this weird clanging and hissing. I ran when I heard it that time-it really freaked me out-but when I heard the same sound in the Hub stariwell I had to check it out. I didn't see it until the next time I was doing my laundry...and I've never seen anything like it. Like I said, though, the injured one-I think there's more than just that one-was much smaller when I first saw her. She's been growing. It was about a week after the first time I saw them that the storms started up. I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't shown up...

RORY: So...the Diotrix has been growing since it got here. Could there be more than one, Doctor? 

DOCTOR: Oh there's definitely more than one. The Diotrix travel in family groups, usually there's five or six of them packed into one ship, and they go on these voyages, far off into the stars, then go home to their planet once they've seen something new to tell their extended families about. But I've never heard of them landing...usually the Diotrix are just observers. They're not very adaptable, you see, they need a very warm climate...

RORY: But then why would they be outside here? This is far from warm, it's winter!

DOCTOR: I don't know...

MARJORIE: Could they be causing the storms?

DOCTOR: I've never heard of the Diotrix interfering with the places they observe, it's just not what they do...I mean admittedly, they're big, and have sharp teeth, but even after the Shadow Proclamation passed the poaching laws they rarely left their craft. 

RORY: Poaching laws?

DOCTOR: Yes. Those diamonds on their backs and tails are incredibly valuable. It's one of the reasons they don't land on the planets they observe; most beings would kill for just one piece of their hide. It makes them very cautious, even though as a species they are compelled to travel in their youth before settling at home. 

AMY: So, they're not dangerous then?

DOCTOR: Dangerous? Not particularly...but out of their ship, stranded on a planet that is certainly killing them slowly? I have no idea, Amy Pond, whether they are dangerous or not.

LIBRARIAN:  _Poking her head around the corner of one of the shelves._ Shhhh!  _The Doctor ducks his head, and Amy smirks._

RORY: So...what can we do?

DOCTOR: Well, I want to go back to the TARDIS, see if I can locate their ship. It must be around here somewhere, they would never abandon one of their own it's just not in the Diotrix nature. Maybe she can pick up what's causing the storms too; if it's not just freak weather, that is.  _Last bit is spoken cheerfully, and punctuated by a very resounding crack of thunder._

RORY: Um, Doctor, what are we going to do... _he glances at Marjorie, who meets his gaze._

MARJORIE: I'm not leaving. I've been wondering what those things are for weeks. I want to know what's going on. 

DOCTOR:  _Clapping his hands together._ Excellent! Let's go to the TARDIS!

LIBRARIAN: SHHHH! 

_We follow the four out of the revolving door of the entrance and onto the wide steps that lead up to the library. The snow is coming down hard, and there is a flash of lightening and another roll of thunder._

AMY:  _Squinting into the snow._ Storm's picking up. Where is the TARDIS, Doctor?

DOCTOR: In the...by the building...lots of open space... _he turns in a circle, pointing._

MARJORIE: The quad? That'll be this way.  _She heads off, pulling her hat down over her ears. The Doctor follows suit, and Amy and Rory are behind. Amy stops as something catches her eye. She turns, brow furrowed, when all of a sudden the storms picks up tremendously. The Doctor and Rory are suddenly gone, and we see only Amy, whom is surrounded by a blizzard of snow swirling in a cyclone around her._

AMY: Doctor? Doctor! I can't see! Doctor!

RORY: _Faintly; we can hardly hear him or the Doctor._ AMY! 

DOCTOR: Amy, are you still there? Amy?

AMY:  _Raising her voice, staggering forward, looking for them._ RORY! Doctor? Where are you? The storm-I can't see you anymore! Rory? 

_Flip to outside the mini blizzard, and we can see it for what it is: an actual snow cyclone, in the center of which we can just make out Amy. Outside, the snow is blowing hard, but not nearly as bad. Lights begin to crackle and flash around the cyclone. Rory rushes towards the cyclone and Amy, still calling for her. The Doctor is close behind, Marjorie watching from a further distance, looking scared._

DOCTOR: Amy, Amy if you can hear me you need to get out of the snowstorm! Follow the sound of my voice, come this way!

AMY: Doctor, I can't see! I can't see you! Rory! Rory, where are you? 

RORY: Here, Amy- _He's almost reached the cyclone when the flashing lights pick up and swirl faster. Rory is thrown back from the cyclone, landing hard in the snow. He is winded; Marjorie runs to his side. A loud whine picks up._

DOCTOR: Amy! AMY you need to get out of there now!

AMY: Doctor? Doctor, I can't hear you- _There is a sudden flash, and she's gone. The storm is gone, too, leaving the campus covered in more snow, but the sky blue and clear. The Doctor whips out the sonic, waving it up and down and spinning around the place where Amy just was. Marjorie stares in disbelief, and Rory moans and sits up._

RORY: Amy?

DOCTOR: Now, Rory, don't panic, but-

RORY: Where's Amy?!

DOCTOR: It appears she was...taken.

RORY: Taken?

DOCTOR: By whatever took the girl from before, do you remeber the student we saw? 

RORY: I-the girl who was crying? In the main building?

DOCTOR: Yes. 

RORY: Doctor, we've got to find her!  _Struggles to his feet; Marjorie tries to help him._

DOCTOR: Rory! Rory, I promise, we will find her.

 RORY: How can you know that?

DOCTOR: Because we always do. But first, we need to get to the TARDIS. Rory, the TARDIS. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
